


The Oddest Curses

by Kira_Akuma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Dragons Demons Mages oh My!~, Gufuu seeks her History, I hardly know what I was doing when I started this story, I will have Info Dump points, I’m coming up with it as I go, Long Ancesrtry Tree, Magic theory/headcannon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Akuma/pseuds/Kira_Akuma
Summary: Ezlo comes up with a strange gift for is wayward apprentice... A descendant! Add that to the fact that he used a member of the hero's family, Gufuu will have an interesting life.I have no idea when nor how frequently i will update, nor how long this story will last so... Enjoy!All the references seen don't in any way belong to me...





	1. Grimoire

Lily Potter Nee Evans was devastated. She had just found her families Grimoire ( _and what a surprise that was_ ). This may usually be a joyous occasion for a supposed "Mud-blood", but there was a "family curses" section. In it she found a curse that was recently activated.

"there was once an old sage in ages past that asked a favor of a hero's family member. He once trained an apprentice named Vaati who had curiosity in spades. The apprentice wished more than anything to prove himself to his kin. When Vaati heard his "Master" made a hat that granted the wished of its bearer, he stole the hat. He wished to become the most powerful Sorcerer alive. Yet because of his demonic nature, his heart became corrupted by the dark deeds of the humans.

He turned his master into a hat, then fled. His darkness desired more power so he sought out a power called the "true force." A hero named Link aided Vaati's Master in defeating Vaati. Yet in the final battle Vaati's master caught a construct a construct of Vaati's magic.

The master used all of his experience and magic to make a spell so that his apprentice Vaati would have a descendant through the humans. He cast it upon a woman of the Hero's blood line. The princess of the land was enraged at the idea of another of her lands villains having descendants, so she cast spells to prevent it.

The first spell she cast made it so that Vaati's "taint" wouldn't activate unless a woman of the bloodline bears a female child. The second made it so that a woman of the bloodline couldn't bear a female child. Finally the princess banished the woman as far as her magic could withstand.

Yet Lily had both a muggle and magical test confirm that she was pregnant with a FEMALE. _'oh no...'_ She was thinking. Wondering if her child would take its first breath. though, she noticed that there was a note at the bottom of the page. Once she could see through her tears she read:

_" Please if you manage to overcome Princess Zelda's curse, name your child Gufuu."_

_-Ezlo Sage of the Minish Woods_

'Gufuu?' she thought, " I'll raise her to be a wonderful Wind Demon." she vowed.

~~~ _Time Skip_ ~~~

"Congratulations," the mediwitch said, " Here is your daughter."

" Thank you," replied Lily as she was trying to decide what Gufuu's middle name would be.

" Do you have any names yet?" asked James while he grinned like a loon.

" Gufuu Link Potter," replied Lily satisfied with her choice.

" Where did that name come from?" exclaimed James.

" MY family Grimoire," stated lily proudly, and like an intelligent husband, James left it at that.

* * *

Gufuu lived the next year enjoying everything her parents gave her. From their love to their gifts Gufuu enjoyed her life to the fullest... Though that changed when her family went into hiding. Although they tried to stay calm, her parents always seemed to be worried about something.

Gufuu's life was completely shattered when Voldemort played the boogie man on All Hallows Eve. Her parents death at the hands of Voldemort set Gufuu on a new path in life.

* * *

* * *

* * *

History lesson for anyone that’s curious~

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

The world of the three golden goddesses was a world of light; a world that was far to imbalanced toward light. They even created beings of light upon the world fashioned in their own image. To fix this, the universe created a god of darkness to live alongside the goddesses. the golden goddesses denied him the right to live in the sacred realm, so he created an army of dark beings like himself to help force his way to "his rightful place." He even gifted them with a natural need to create chaos through bringing about darkness.

They warred for ages until the golden goddesses created a minor goddess to live upon the surface. in time the dark destructive actions of the god of darkness gained him the name Demise. Even after Demise was sealed the demons helped keep the world of light balanced by creating as much chaos through darkness as they could. 


	2. Eyes

If you were to look at the elementary school of Surrey England, you would see nearly all the children laughing and having fun. Nearly...

One Periwinkle haired girl was hiding from her cousin. Her ruby eyes scanned the playground for the squealing menace. When she finally laid eyes on her cousin's drift, they were nearly at her nook. She bolted. Her first thought was to run for the library. ' _the librarians love to throw them out.'_

When she finally reached the library with her tails she collapsed inside. Occasions like this happened nearly every day, even their home. This pattern has been going on since Gufuu learned to walk. Yet this pattern changed upon Gufuu's fifth birthday, the day by high demon standards that they learn Magic. It occurs by a minion or a manifestation of their closest demonic relative appearing.

In this case, Gufuu awoke to one of Vaati's eye sentries staring her right in the eye. Needless to say, this scared the hell out of her. Luckily (or not) she was "trained" NOT to scream no matter what. The flying eye squeaked, giving Gufuu the distinct feeling that it was saying ' _hello.'_ It squeaked more, with varying pitches and lengths. Yet she could still get a feeling for what it was "saying."

 _'who are you?'_ It squeaked.

" G... Gufuu," she replied uncertain if it was actually talking.

The eye flew up and down like it was elated, _' Yay! Not master can hear me!'_

"Not master?" She asked.

The eye seemed to calmed down and reply with, _'your magic is almost the same as Master Vaati, so your Not Master!'_

"Alright..." She said uncertainty, " why are you here?" She asked as her curiosity overwhelming her.

 _' You fell like Master... maybe_ _your related to master?'_ It thought aloud.

This puzzled her, so Gufuu stared at the flying bat. Gufuu's gaze was broken when she heard banging on her door along with the sound of her aunt yelling, " Freak get out of bed and make breakfast! Vernon and Dudley have a busy day ahead of them!"

The eye seemed startled when it heard her and turned invisible. It landed upon Gufuu's head soon after, and gripped her hair with its tiny claws. Gufuu went about her normal day, with nobody noticing the (adorable) creature upon her head. Neither of her guardians acknowledged Gufuu's date of birth.

That evening when Gufuu re entered her cupboard the Winged eye let go and became visible again.

 _' Why do you let them do that Not Master?'_ The eye asked.

" I can't do anything about it..." Gufuu replied hesitantly.

 _' Master wouldn't allow it,'_ replied the puzzled eye.

" Well I'm not your master," she replied irritably.

 _' I_ _can teach you to be more like master,'_ the eye replied, _'master was known for his magic! I_ _know lots of it.'_

"magic? Magic isn't real!" Gufuu panicked.

 _' Of course magic is real!'_ The eye replied excitedly, _' I am made of magic! Let me teach you!'_

" Alright," She finally replied hesitantly.


	3. Volvagia

Over the next six years, Gufuu learned various spells. She learned all the wind spells that the eye bat had to offer. The eye was even able to teach her spells like teleporting and summoning. In her second year of learning she managed to convince the eye to let her give it a name. She named it Eye of hope, or Eyeope for short. After a while the eye did convince Gufuu of her relation to its master. Since Gufuu accepted its claims, the eye tried to make her life as good as it could. On her tenth birthday Eyeope gifted Gufuu with the start of her lessons on shadow magic.

It's the day before Gufuu's eleventh birthday, and because of her impressive progress, Eyeope is allowing Gufuu to summon a minion of her own. Out of all the "Greater monsters" Eyeope told Gufuu about, she decided to summon the dragon of flamed... Volvagia. Since Gufuu was still a kid she was going to summon Volvagia as a hatchling. The summoning went smoothly, and the small dragon appeared just like Eyeope described.

The hatchling looked around in wonder until Gufuu took a step towards him. Volvagia growled at Gufuu as a warning, puffing out flames to make himself seem strong.

" I'm not going to hurt you," Gufuu said cautiously. Attempting to take another step towards the hatchling. Gufuu stretched her magic out towards Volvagia to calm him down. It worked to an extent, making Volvagia allow her to get closer. Once she was close enough, Gufuu picked the hatchling and comforted him.

* * *

Like every night before Gufuu's birthday, she and Eyeope stayed up till midnight ( while Volvagia was sleeping like the a good little hatchling). They watched a small clock Eyeope stole from Dudley's spare bedroom. Gufuu had used her shadow magic about ten minutes ago to create a purple tunic with a red triangle trim at the bottom, and a set of pale purple tights. To complete her favorite ensemble were a set of black boots.

When there was only a minute till midnight, there was a sudden "BANG" upon the front door. The banging continued until the door finally fell. There was loud stomping as whatever was banging upon the door came within the house. Gufuu looked through the grates along with Eyeope to see what kind of creature could make such sounds.

 


	4. Giant

What they saw was astounding, the creature was so tall it needed to bend down. It was mainly brown with lots of fur on its head. The giant set its dark eyes upon Gufuu's cupboard, meeting Gufuu's glowing crimson gaze. The creature wrenched the door off the wall and placed it to the side. When Gufuu came out (with no shortage of beckoning from the giant), she noticed that the front door was back in place. Although the cracks around the door made Gufuu giggle. She placed a weak sleeping spell upon her relatives so she wouldn't get hurt for

When she looked up at the face of the creature she saw it smiling down at her. " It's been a long time since I've seen you Helena," He said in a soft voice as he rubbed Gufuu's head.

She pushed his hand off her head while saying, " my names Gufuu, not Helena."

"Of course your Helena! I'd know those green eyes anywhere," he replied laughing at her.

' Green?' She wondered staring up at the giant. Eyeope whispered to her (while invisible), " there must be some kind of illusion on you."

" I remember seeing you when you were just a baby," continued the giant, " you were born with thick black hair."

Gufuu glared, growling " i'm Gufuu Link Potter! That's my name, and nothing else!" Her hair floating in a powerful invisible wind while the tips faded into darkness. Her feet and fingers had a similar effect.

' Did something happen when she summoned Volvagia,' Eyeope wondered, since Gufuu normally had a calmer 'windy' personality. She acted like her element like every mage attuned with their element. The room began to heat up signaling that Eyeopes theory was accurate.

The giant took a step back in shock at Gufuu's rage. Instead of actually replying to the enraged child he pulled a letter out of his pocket. The letter peaked Gufuu's anger enough to cool the room down.

On the letter it said:

Ms. Helena Potter  
Cupboard Under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whining  
Surrey

Eyeopes eye began to burn while Gufuu nearly tore the letter in rage for knowing so much about her while still not using her true name.

Hagrid finally got up the courage to say, " I came to help introduce you to the magical world."

Gufuu opened the letter to find:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Gufuu got chills when she read the name of the headmaster, it felt like just the name was attempting to place spells upon Gufuu. She shook them off using her natural shadow form while using an illusion to keep the giant from seeing.

"it's late, how about you sleep," Gufuu said with a sleeping spell upon her voice(a specialty of wind demons).

"You might be right," the giant replied sleepily.

" The couch looks quite comfy don't you think?" She continued with more magic in her voice.

Instead of replying the giant stumbled over to the couch and promptly fell into a dream filled sleep. Gufuu and Eyeope did the same, but their dreams were not there own.


	5. Dream Demon

Neither Gufuu nor Eyeope know where it came from, but Gufuu seemed to have an interesting ability to have some kind of strange affinity for magics related to the mind, especially dreams. She could manipulate dreams in any way she could Imagine. It was an instinctive ability that she loved to use. Whenever she slept, she entered what she called "the dream realm."

Whenever Gufuu used her magic to put someone to sleep with her magic, she had absolute control of that person's subconscious. So once she entered the dream realm she made a beeline for the giants mind. Once she reached it she brought up his memories prior to "fetching" her. One in particular caught her attention.

Dumbledore had just summoned Hagrid to his office. The devices around the office were whirring randomly. Making the room humm invitingly. The Phoenix trilled a cheery tone and illuminated the room with a pleasant glow. The old war hero was sitting in his chair with a knowing smirk and twinkling eyes.

"Thank you for coming Hagrid," the old man said.

" Of course Headmaster Dumbledore," replied Hagrid.

" I would you to go retrieve Helena," the Headmaster ordered Hagrid, " I would like for you to guide her upon the right path. Please guide her away from the dark side."

" Of course headmaster!" The groundskeeper replied with enthusiasm.

Gufuu let the memory ended there. Eyeope's eye was burning at the memory, while Gufuu was more of a Specter than a person in her rage. If there was one thing Gufuu hated more than anything it was someone trying to MANIPULATE others. Eyeope felt the same especially since he watched Ganon did his best to control both Shadow Link and Vaati. The eye sentries may seem to be extensions of Vaati, but they were still their own creatures (all though made purely of his magic).


	6. Gringotts

Early in the morning Gufuu released the hold her magic had upon the Giant. Eyeope hid within the mass that was Gufuu's hair. The giant seemed to think that getting her to 'Gringotts' was the most important priority. They went through a dingy pub where the giant let that false name out, which made all the magic users swarm her. This frightened both Gufuu and Volvagia (who was being held by Gufuu). Eyeope just flew above all the magic users. Neither Gufuu nor Eyeope wanted to call them Mages because of how their magic felt so WRONG! Their magic had no orientation at all, it made Gufuu feel like their magic didn't even belong to them...

Once they were out of the crowd, the Giant lead Gufuu to the back entrance of the pub. There was a solid brick wall, that looked like it was extremely old. The Giant used his Pink umbrella to move the bricks out of the way. What was revealed made Gufuu cringe. These 'Wizards' as they called themselves, seemed to be stuck in the middle ages. Their shops seemed to be held together by merely magic alone. The Giant pulled Gufuu to an Enormous building made of marble and various other precious materials. Around the door were words that made Gufuu smirk:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.

The creatures within the building puzzled Gufuu and Eyeope. Gufuu was wondering what manner of creatures these were, especially since they were brimming with True magic. The Giant bent down and said, " they're Goblins."

" Goblins?" Replied Gufuu curiously.

" Goblins are a warriors like race who run the banks in the wizarding world," replied a voice from behind them. When Gufuu looked behind herself, she saw a man the height of a goblin. He seemed to vaguely resemble these "goblins."

" Next," the teller said prompting Hagrid to drag Gufuu to the counter. " Key please," The Goblin requested.

The giant fished around his multitude of pockets until he finally a small bronze key. "Here it is," the Giant called cheerfully.

The goblin called over another goblin called Griphook. The goblin called Griphook lead them down a long hallway that ended with an enormous maze of caves. Not even a Land mage could figure out the mass of tunnels. The ride was immensely fast twisting and turning rapidly. Eyeope had to cling with all his might to Gufuu's hair. Even then, Eyeope had nearly slipped off of Gufuu's extremely long hair. Something that might be noted is that when a demon reaches their maturity, their growth slows then comes to a near stop about five to six years later. Because of Gufuu's heritage she is naturally short, and favors hair nearly as long as she is tall. (which is a depressing about 4 feet). When the cart stopped Gufuu was about ready to keel over and hurl out her guts. Her natural motion sickness from being a demon mage acting up.

They stopped in front of a vault numbered 687. The goblin used the small bronze key to open the vault. Within were mounds of gold, silver and bronze. The Giant picked up Gufuu out of the mine cart, and placed her within the vault. The goblin brought her a bag with a wind based spell upon it.

Gufuu's motion sickness passed quickly, allowing her to examine the spell upon the bag. '"An expansion charm?" She guessed quietly. Eyeope fluttered up and down in confirmation. She got up quickly and filled the bag generously, then grabbed Volvagia before getting back into the metal death trap. The ride was mercifully quickly. After she went shopping while the Giant went back to the tavern for his queasiness. Luckily for Gufuu, her wind magic offers a quick recovery... although it increases her claustrophobia for a period of time equal to how much she needs to heal herself. The large hall of Gringotts was luckily big enough for her not to get scared.


	7. Diagon Alley

Once she recovered Gufuu left with Eyeope on top of her head (still invisible) and Volvagia in her arms. Her first destination was a shop that sold that sold trunks. She got an Apartment style trunk. It had three compartments, two of which one had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a main room. It costed her about 15 Galleons each. While the las was a normal compartment costing eight Galleons. It was well worth it though! Next she went to the tailors to get her uniform.

Once she got to the tailors she saw that it was busy. Until it was open enough for her to get fitted she looked through their wares. She found a tunic and set of leggings nearly identical to what she was wearing. She took note of them while she went on... next she looked through the cloak section. Eyeope pointed out one that looked like what his former master Vaati would wear. ' Once I get a hat, I'll have a nice costume like Vaati!' Gufuu thought excitedly. As it turned out, the next section had exactly what she was looking for.

The tailor came up to Gufuu while she was looking through the selection of cloaks again. She was put on a pedestal in front of a platinum blonde haired boy. His steel grey eyes scanned Gufuu judgingly. "Are you a Metamorphmagus?" He demanded.

"Metamorph?" She thought aloud. "No. My appearance is natural." She replied, glad she learned Greek and Latin parts of speech.

" Must be some kind of creature," he insulted.

The tailor poked a rather sharp pin into him to silence the haughty boy. He complained rather loudly, but didn't annoy Gufuu any further. Gufuu wondered how this "draco" could see what she looked like when the giant couldn't. Purple hair and red eyes unnatural after all, especially together!

Once her measurements were taken Gufuu had both the school clothes and the clothes she took interest in. She then left to obtain the other things on her list.

The next shop she went to was the one she dreaded the most... The potions shop. Although Gufuu hasn't mastered her transformation, she still had stronger senses than most. So, entering a shop that wasn't even organized was disastrous on her senses. Not even her wind magic could block out the smell! She quickly went up to the counter and ordered two sets of the schools supplies. Off to the side she noted a greasy haired man with a hooked nose. He seemed surprised that she ordered a second set of ingredients. Gufuu wasn't able to do much more since she needed to get fresh air.

She continued on to the bookshop, enjoying the large expanse of books and the smell of their pages. A definite change from the foul scents of the potions shop.

Gufuu explored the shop, trying to see what kind of magic these "wizards" used. Nearly all the books had magic that would leave cracks upon a soul. The magic was all broken and forceful! It was botched heavenly magic! ' I can see why the magic of the others seemed so wrong,' Gufuu thought irritably.

There was one extremely notable section through... _'Adventures of Helena Potter; the Girl-Who-Lived?'_ Gufuu thought Incredulously. She picked up one titled, ' _the downfall of the Dark Lord; fact from fiction:_ by Hilda O'Brien,' and began reading.

_The Girl who lived is most well known for her conquest of the Dark Lord V____. But most don't acknowledge the great witch and wizard we lost that day... Lily, the crimson, was an Hit Witch know for her crimson flames. Even her statue in the Auror base had a fiend fire spell on the head instead of actual hair. While her husband was a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. His 'pleasant' insanity was well known, along with his expertese in both the creation and destruction of wards._

_Yet in most books, all it says is that James fought bravely, and Lily sacrificed her life to protect Lady Helena from the Dark Lord. Not even that most of the time, if you would believe. From the evidence at Godric's Hollow we have discerned that James warded the home with layers of anti apparition and Flo wards, along with a Fidelius charm. The building was riddled with fire related traps. These traps were efficient at slaying the hordes of Death Eaters. All were ineffective against the advance of the Dark Lord. The final defense was what seemed to be a set of runes that were powered through sacrifices. If a person were to fight for the life of another and dies nere the rune, their souls would be used to protect whomever inside the runes. In exchange, the magic of the mages would be added to the person inside the runes. It is said that the souls of those who were sacrificed like this would never pass on to the afterlife, while the one affected would forever be surrounded by sacrifice._

From there it went on about disproving the stories written by other authors, and then it was all about conspiracy theories. She got tired of it quickly, so she got her books and left. Her second to last stop was the pet store...

At the pet store Gufuu got some basic Volcanic Salamander care kits for Volvagia. The supplies consisted of; a magically heated stone that could boil water within seconds of contact, a wire sponge, heavy duty soap, an enchanted box filled with frozen mice, a stone that could produce sunlight with a tap of a wand, and a book on Salamander type Familiars.

Her last stop was the wands Shop, Ollivanders.

* * *

 

 

 

_Wands are a extremely odd beings. These beings have a destined partner, who they are forever searching for. Normally a wand is made within the same life time as their partners, but on the rare occasion a wand finds its partner after over a hundred years since its crafting. They may even grow attachments outside of the confides of their physical form. Most have broken by then, but a select few are strong enough to wait. The longer a wand waits, the more sentience, and sense of self they gain. One such wand was waiting in Ollivanders wand shop._

Gufuu was dreading the final shop of her day... Ollivanders was a dusty old store that seemed to be falling apart at the seams. Yet, she knew she had to enter... there was what seemed to be something in the store that was pulling her closer. Even the wind was tugging her to it.

Any good demon knows that when they feel the pull of their element, it is more than idiotic to not follow the pull. Humans describe it as a "Red String of Fate," or a "Pull in the Right Direction," but demons are more attuned to the pulls. They start out as a feeling when they are in the area, then when they get closer their element will "pull" them closer. Games like "Hot n Cold" came about because of this.

Since the wind was pulling Gufuu into the shop, she followed it. She couldn't help but look gobsmacked when she saw how many wands were all over the place. The one she was feeling a pull for had a somewhat sinister feeling to it compared the rest, so it was quite obvious where it was. Before she could go looking for it an old man snuck up behind her.

"It's not often I get customers like you Miss Gufuu," the old man said. His large child like eyes sparkling with curiosity, "You may call me Ollivanders."

"What do you mean customers like me?" I asked feigning child like curiosity.

"You can't fool me," he began with the grin of a child who was keeping a secret. Gufuu could feel Eyeope shacking slightly in her hair. "You're a Demon Of Nightmares aren't you?"

Gufuu was shocked enough to have her hair become shadowed at the edges. A sign that her emotions were running high.

"Then let's get you your wand sorted out," he finally started grinning. It was really unnerving to see that grin without a single break or twitch.

The old man went through wand after wand to find one that would react well to Gufuu. Things like explosions or random fires appeared. There was even a couple thunderstorms here and their (thunder magic and wind magic does make storm magic after all). When he pulled out a wand of Holly with a Phoenix feather core, the wand blew up into splinters. After some time later, the old man handed Gufuu a wand of Laurel. It had the presence that Gufuu was looking for.

"This wand has been in my shop since it was first opened. It was made from a Sacred Oak Tree from the Old World. It’s core is a hair from an Ancient Beast that dances for Three days and Three Nights until it died," the old man said.

When Gufuu held the wand she could hear the insane cackling of what seemed to be a bloodthirsty monsters in the middle of a battlefield. Around her the shadows grew, and the air began to crackle with electricity. Even the wind gently picked up enough to make Gufuu's hair float. Ollivander was cackling with glee at the reaction. Soon the reaction stopped, yet the insane cackling that Gufuu wouldn't stop, just become quieter. Seeing the owner of the store made Gufuu retreat quickly though. (after paying of course)


	8. Chapter 8

The wait for the school year passed quickly... In this time, Gufuu read her book on potions, and DADA (a laughable subject). Gufuu also started on her fire magic practice and her demonic form. All she could do was turn her arms into wings; Like that of a wyvern. Although it was impressive progress for how long she had practiced for, Gufuu was hoping to have at least her arms and legs done. Yet sadly, she could only get scales to grow up to her knees. It is quite obvious to Gufuu that her demonic form was some kind of dragon though.

The train station was a pain. The only remotely easy part was getting to the train station, yet even that was a pain. Since Gufuu had been staying at the Leaky cauldron, the owner helped her get onto a bus called the "Night Bus." It was a Death trap on wheels to Gufuu. She was holding on so desperately, she needed to cover her hands in scales to grip the bus. Her motion sickness didn't help much either...

At the train station Gufuu found the platform 9 and ¾ rather easily. The magic on the wall of the pillar was rather distinctive after all. To Gufuu's surprise, Eyeope and Volvagia were asleep until she shook them awake on the train. ' How did Eyeope hold on so long?' Gufuu wondered.

She was able to keep others out of her compartment until the train started. She knew her motion sickness would act up, so Gufuu cast a strong barrier on the door to keep it closed. Anyone who tried getting it open would get a nasty shock. Gufuu fell asleep just before the train left. Later she woke up to banging upon her barrier. It was also to her immense displeasure, the train was still in motion. She stumbled to the door on unsteady feet. She had a slight green tint to her cheeks as she opened the door. Outside was an orange haired boy with Greed rolling off him.

" Do you have any room? All the other compartments are full," the boy lied. The lie was rolling off his tongue like deku baba poison. To Gufuu it actually LOOKED like a purple miasma. Being a demon, Gufuu had a very acute sense for any kind of "darkness" like greed and lies. Sorcerer type demons also have the ability to see magic as well.

' Must me some kind of compulsion magic.' Gufuu thought. " Go away," she mumbled still feeling sick. The red haired Idiot then had the audacity to try Forcing the door open. Gufuu chuckled lightly when she saw that he still got shocked. She then slammed the door closed and locked it. Satisfied that she wouldn't be disturbed, she went back to sleeping the ride away.

Not long after Gufuu was awoken by knocking again. At the girl was a girl with a brown maple bush for hair, and hiding behind her was a boy shaking worse than a Miniblin on a sugar high. (very scary thing to see! The chaos is always terrific...) " Have you seen a toad?" The bushy haired girl asked.

" No, go ask an older year to summon it," Gufuu grumbled irritatedly. She then slammed and locked the door shut again.

Gufuu was yet again awoken before the train stopped; this time by Eyeope. " Five minutes till the train stops!" He screeched, making sure Gufuu wouldn't go back to sleep. Eyeope learned, soon after he appeared the first time, how to imitate some of the most annoying alarm clocks. His screeching made for an efficient way to wake up, and Stay up.


	9. Sorting

Gufuu recovered soon after the train stopped, and found the Giant Man calling for First years. She followed him and the flood of children at least ten inches taller than her. " No more than four to a boat," the giant called as he took up an entire boat to himself.

Gufuu waited till the last second to claim a boat. Since all the boats left had at least two to a boat, Gufuu sat with a boy who had blonde hair just shy of silver. With it was a pair of boys at least a head taller than Gufuu. 'Bodyguards such an amateur move,' Eyeope insulted.

Gufuu kept Volvagia in her bag since he really doesn't like water. On the other side of the lake Gufuu adjusted her cap before following the giant into the castle. 'This castle is amazing isn't it Eyeope?' Gufuu asked Eyeope telepathically.

She couldn't help but admire how the castle seemed to have four different styles architecturally throughout the entire stone structure. From large arches and windows to the small nooks even on the exterior. Some of the many towers lacked walls on the top floor and had high arched openings between the pillars. The stones lacked any visual appeal, but seemed to be placed with Defense in mind. Stone and metal soldiers dotted the walls and roofs of the grand castle. It was as if Wizzrobes and Darknuts came together to make a castle.

'Not as impressive as the Palace of winds,' the Eye insisted, "it's not nearly as open nor grand!" Gufuu had never seen the Palace of Winds, so she could only imagine the comparison.

The castle interior was sadly lacking. The walls were made of stone, and had a very simple design. It was lit by torches of all things! They couldn't have done anything nice like lightning spells... 'These people are stuck too far in the middle ages!' Gufuu complained mentally.

" Please wait in here," said an old stern woman. Gufuu hadn't even noticed the trade off in supervision until the group was all in one room.

The other students all gathered in small groups until the room was filled with idle chatter. The annoying red head tried making another pass at talking to Gufuu. " Hey Helena! What house do you think you'll be in?"

Gufuu glared at the annoying red head before saying, "Ravenclaw."

All other attempts made by the redhead were ignored. Gufuu did find a nice little skittish boy that was pleasant to talk to. He held an air of Nature magic around him. Although the light aspect of it made the tips of her hair turn black in a slightly defensive manner, it was refreshing to be near her polar opposite.

While most people believe that people with opposing magic types conflict, demons have a different reaction. Like Twinrova, most demons are attracted to their opposites rather than opposed. There are a few exceptions; like the lights and shadows. (These reactions are usually between a magic user and their ignored shadows.)

The poor boy seemed panicked when Gufuu approached him. It took some coaxing, but by the time the stern woman returned, the two could be called friends. The kept chatting (with Gufuu asking questions while he answered) all the way into the Great Hall.

The sorting was rather boring by Gufuu's standards. Most of the students already knew what house they would be in, making them go by quickly. Those that didn't took a little longer, but besides that, it went by fairly quickly. Neville seemed to take longer, and from the light red aura, seemed to be arguing with someone. Not wanting her first friend to go into a house that didn't suit him; Gufuu used her natural telepathic magic to connect to Neville's mind.

It was a delicate balancing act to only touch Neville's mind. If she used her magic too lightly, she couldn't "Talk" to him, and too strong would make his magic tied to her own. (unknown to Gufuu for the moment, she used too much magic.)

"Can you hear me?" Gufuu asked.

"don't interrupt Demon!" a voice immediately replied, along with a harsh shove.

"The sorting hat?" Gufuu guessed, "I hold nary a quarrel with you. All I wish is to help Neville accept who he is, not who his family wishes him to be!"

"do you really wish it?" The hat asked. "a Nightmare demon of all creatures wishes to help their opposite?"

"I've laid my claim on him!" Gufuu replied without thinking.

"So, your protecting your future hero?" The hat replied amused, "Admirable. I think I would like to see what will happen."

The conversation occurred in only an instant, and ended with the sorting hat yelling, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff clapped loudly, but none could clap louder than Gufuu.

Soon after Gufuu was called up to be sorted, "Helena Potter!" The teacher called out. The hat didn't even touch her head when it called out, "Hufflepuff!"

Before she went over to the Hufflepuff table, Gufuu told her new professor, "My name 's Gufuu Link _Pikkoru_ not Helena Potter." She then hopped over to Neville at the table of Loyalty and Acceptance.

She was happily enjoying Neville's company for a delicate few seconds before the redhead from the train began yelling. "How could you put the girl who lived in that loser house!" The boy yelled, a deep Crimson aura sparking with green and orange. _(Meaning anger, jealousy and insanity respectively.)_

"Looser house?" Gufuu asked with a slight edge to her voice. "I'd rather you'd calm down," she spoke again, this time lacing her words with calming spells. But this only added heat to the fire of his anger.

"How can you take an insult like that" the red-haired menace yelled, nearly reaching his mother's infamous volume, "you're the Girl-Who-Lived! Why would you let someone put you into that house!"

The temperature in the room became steadily warmer until Neville tugged at the Gufuu's long sleeve undershirt. He whispered, "please calm down!" Gufuu's eyes immediately shot down toward Neville's.

'He really is my counterpart,' Gufuu thought appreciatively while she let his light calm her down. _(One of the only things that can calm a demon is someone with the opposite type of magic as themselves. It's why Link and Zelda can defeat Ganon so easily~)_ Once she was calmed down, Gufuu sat down. Someone from the Gryffindor table cast a silencing charm on Ron, forcing the idiot to shut up and a Petrificus Totalus forced him to sit down.

After that little hiccup the dinner went rather smoothly. Desert on the other hand… The twins had a Field day with their first mischief of the year. They weren't even the ones who started it either! A trio of students at the end of Hufflepuff's table began tossing food at each other. One little slip up, and the food fight only escalated from there. The food fight got so bad that most of the teachers ducked under their table. Those that didn't _(namely Professor Flitwick, Professor Sinstra, and Professor Burbage)_ participated in the food fight.

Before they were released to the dorms the Headmaster decided to give one final speech, _"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you._

_"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."_

His gaze fell to the Gryffindor table for a moment before he continued,

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"Hagrid would like to note that the resident Lemly population has grown aggressive at night. Please stay in your dorms after curfew and don't bring any Lemly into the dorms.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor

on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

 


	10. First Night

The Hufflepuff dorms were an amazing sight. The main entrance was in the Dungeon, but the actual dorms were in Greenhouse 3.

From the barrels in the Dungeon, the first years dropped down onto a series of large mushrooms. The cave split into three directions from there. As long as it was dark, the correct passage was lit up by softly glowing ivy along the walls. The wrong passages were illuminated by green of blue moss. At the end of the tunnels was a tall bean stalk.

After climbing the bean stalk _(it's obvious why Hufflepuff are the hard working now…_ ); we were greeted to the sight of innumerable plants, from hanging vines to creeping roots, there were too many plants to take in all at once.

Another beanstalk climbed up, leading to the dorms. It was obvious that there was a dimensional rift part way up the stalk.

The first floor was for the fifth years and the second was for sixth. They went all the way to the fourth floor before their prefect guide said, "the left hallway is for the girl's while the right is for the boy's. Please don't try crossing into the wrong dorm. There are spells in place to prevent you from doing so until fifth year.

"Anyways, in each hallway you will find a room with your name on a plaque next to each door. Your things have already been brought to your room. Please decorate as you see fit, this will be your room until you graduate.

"If any of you are feeling homesick or need some company you can go back to the common room or find a seventh year. We don't mind helping out anyone that needs it.

"Goodnight and please watch out for _Lemly,_ they like shredding faces at night. They are perfectly harmless during the day… but some years they turn feral at night…"

And with that the prefect left. He mumbled about crazy, bloodthirsty fur balls as he climbed down the natural ladder.

Gufuu was quick to find her room. It was simple I'm appearance. Windows lined the wall across from the door. The ceiling was covered in a blue moss that lit up upon being touched. The floor was covered in grass that felt soft to the touch. The entire room seemed to have been carved out from a tree; the rings beautifully captured in time.

To the right of the room was a large bed covered in brown blankets. Four pillows were on the bed. To the left of the room was a desk with a bookshelf on either side. All the furniture seemed to be made out of the same wood.

At the foot of the bed lay her trunk. Knowing her things were there, Gufuu pulled Volvagia out of her bag and flopped onto the bed. She curled around Volvagia, the baby dragon purring contently. Eyeope fluttered up to a bed post to rest. Gufuu let her mind slip into the World of Dreams for a little fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review!~  
> Feedback REALLY helps me write my stories!~


End file.
